Fairy Tail: New Family
by Bicjaggereich
Summary: A new member joins in during the early years of his life. Meanwhile he spots a pink haired girl that he falls madly in love with. Also, an ice girl makes her way into his life, as well as many others. Feat. FEM!Natsu (Natsumi), FEM! Gray (Grace) and a few OCs. Rated M for language, and possible lemons. I do not own Fairy Tail. (If I did, Mystogan would stay) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I finally made it, I've traveled across Fiore to find just one guild; whose name has been making an impact on everyone's lives: Fairy Tail.

Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bran Jaggermeister. I'm just a traveling wizard trying to make his way to new heights, but earlier, it wasn't like that. A while back, I remember nestling and playing around with my mother; Lycora. No words can express her beauty and grace, she was as beautiful as she was powerful; I can remember her killing every single wyvern in one blow that tried to attack me. On one day, that all changed. July, 7th. X777, Lycora just dissapeared without a trace. She didn't even say goodbye, and she left me in a cruel world filled with murderous creatures. Maybe she did it for a reason? "Find your own path, my child" I would remember her saying. Well, my path is layed out in front of me now. Hello Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2: At Sight

I check my surroundings inside the guild, only to be amazed by enormous size

Normal POV:

X780

At the doors of the Fairy Tail guild stood a tall young man with light blue hair, at least 6 ft tall. He seemed somewhat shy, as he looked the other way when everyone stared at him. For a young lad, he was toned and muscular in appearance. The guild also knew he possessed great magic power, as they sensed it emulating from him. Also, he tended to attract the attention of all the young female wizards in the guild.

Erza's face became as red as her hair at the appearance of him, she tried to take her mind off the mage, as he appeared slightly older. Yet She couldn't take her mind off those chiseled abs. Mirajane, like Erza tried to hide her feelings, but the young man's physique, which resembled that of a statue, couldn't be erased. His humble face, turning the heads of most of the female mages in the guild.

No one seemed to have the courage to make a step towards him. The men, intimidated by his stature backed off. The girls, too shy to look at him, until one pinkette stepped forward. Only she had the courage to take a step closer to the young man. Closer... Closer... Closer...

She continued to step forward, until meeting the young man at his chest; all to say two unexpected words.

"I understand".

Brandon POV:

Who was this girl? She seemed to be the only one not afraid of me. 'She's so warm' I thought to myself. Then her scent hit me. The smell of another dragon. No, it couldn't be; could she actually be a... A...!

Normal POV:

"A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Everyone from the guild shouted at once.

"Yeah... I was trying to find my way to Lycora. I don't know where she went." The young man grabbed a light pen off the west wall. He began to draw Lycora.

"You see, Lycora was the only one I could call family. Being born with so much magic power, people began to fear me. Lycora was the only one who took me under her wing (literally), and taught me how to use Dragon Slayer magic." The room went silent, until the pinkette spoke up.

"I know how you feel. I've been trying to find Igneel everywhere, only to be back at square one. Igneel never left for so long before, that I just... I... I... I... WAAAAAH!" Tears poured out of the pinkettes eyes, to the shock of everyone in the guild. It wasn't the first time they've ever seen the pinkette cry like this, but it sure was the most emotional. Standing before them was someone who found another person who truly understands her pain, the abandonment, the sleepless nights, and most importantly of all: the huntings. She remembers when the men in black would try to capture her for her immense magic power, only to escape again thanks to that power. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but in the end she always did.

Tears started pouring out of Brandon's eyes as well, all of those years of torture were gone. Now he felt like he rejoiced with Lycora herself. 'This girl. She gives me hope'. Without hesitation he hugged the pinkette back, surprising her with his embrace.

"Please tell me, who are you?" Brandon asked.

"My name is Natsumi." The teary eyed girl replied. "Natsumi Dragneel. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

? POV:

'I wonder what that kid is doing down there'. I thought to myself. 'ah well, might as well pull it up on the Plasma Ball.'

A crystal ball filled with my element appeared in front of me, and what I saw was jaw dropping, OUT OF THE WAZOO ADORABLE!

'Oh my god! They're really going at it this early?! Wait till Igneel get's here. He will be PISSED!' I thought as I opened up the cell lacrima. I am SO Snapdragoning this!

Meanwhile:

"WHAAAAAAAAAT! Lycora, I know this is one of your pranks; so come out here and explain yourself!" Spoke a familiar voice, near a volcano.


	3. Chapter 3: A Spark

Normal POV:

A few days after entering the guild, Brandon made some new friends. Obviously Natsumi was his first friend, as they were both dragon slayers. Brandon would usally talk with Natsumi throughout the day, and they would discuss typical things. Such as Grace's new knicknames, how to prank Erza and get away with it, or their favorite: how they were going to make S class.

One fateful day would change that forever.

"WHO ATE MY CAKE?!" Yelled a rather unhappy scarlet haired girl. Erza tended to have an unhealthy obsession with eating cheesecake. Everyone looked around the room, only to see two people have gone missing. To be specific: two dragonslayers. Erza's eyes have begun to turn red.

Meanwhile in the city of Magnolia.

"What do you think Natsumi?" Asked Bran, as he held up a large black vest. Brandon needed large clothing, as he was one of the tallest members in the guild. At 6 ft 6 in. tall, he was slim, yet muscular. His abs would be flashed if he chose the vest.

Natsumi stared for a moment, as she admired the vest. "Too flashy for you, but perfect for me. Only if they had it in a smaller size." Brandon reacted quickly. "Here you go!" He exclaimed as he held out a smaller version of the vest out to Natsumi. With glee Natsumi snatched the vest out of his hands, and darted towards the register. Bran sighed. 'I hope she never changes. She's perfect'. He thought. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were being watched by a scarlet haired mage that has an endless thirst for vengeance.

Outside of Magnolia

A lone small girl with white hair and red markings was walking through the large city of Magnolia. She couldn't be more than four and a half foot tall, yet people seemed to notice her. Those strange markings are what people notice first about her, as she nervously made it through the crowd. 'Why can't they leave me alone?' She thought. 'Don't they know these are birthmarks?' Then again, birth marks don't usually appear on hair. Her thoughts were soon interrupted, as she heard a boom from the nearby market. 'Well, that's where I gotta go then.' Ammy said as she rushed over to the market area.

"ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO ATE MY CAKE?!" Erza screamed as a frightened Natsumi hid behind and unscathed Brandon. "Erza, have you thought about analyzing the situation first before you go on a rampage?" The Dragonslayer asked. "Let's get one thing straight. I DON'T, I repeat DON'T eat anything sugary at all. Drives me crazy." Remarked Bran. "Also, I understand Natsumi has a little bit more of an appetite, but you should know by now that she doesn't eat any of your cake, she's too smart for that." Logical remark number 2, check. Erza however wasn't having any of it. "LIES! YOU TWO PRANK ME ALL THE TIME, WHICH I'M FINE WITH; BUT THIS PRANK HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Cried out a rather pissed Erza as she requipped a new sword. 'Well, great. Looks like I'll actually have to fight today, and to think Natsumi and I were going to train too.' Suddenly, a blur interrupted his thought process. **"POWER SLASH!"** Were the words spoken as a little girl with a brush appeared. Yet one thing wasn't right. Erza's sword had been split in two.

Natsumi POV:

What was going on here? Erza mistakens both of us for eating her cake AGAIN, and all of a sudden this random girl pops out of nowhere and slices her sword in two? Who is this girl anyway?

"So, you think it's funny to beat innocent people up just for some cake huh?" The girl retorted.

"You would be wise to take this advice: making enemies with Fairy Tail is a BIG MISTAKE!" Erza returned, before drawing out another sword.

The whit haired girl gasped, then smirked.

"My bad, I was on my way in to join Fairy Tail, but if that's the case..." She widthdrew a... A... PAINTBRUSH?!

What the hell is a paintbrush supposed to do against a FUCKING SWORD?! This match wasn't going to last long I could tell.

Brandon POV:

The aura of this girl, surely she has incredible magic power, although I don't sense any high reserves. She's cute as well. Four feet nine inches tall, with long hair that reaches to the floor. Natsumi would kill me right now if she could read thoughts. Anyways, that brush; what properties could it possibly hold?

POV end.

The small white headed girl with markings was going against child Erza, in what people would believe to be a short fight ever.

"She challenged THE Erza to a match? that's rich!"

"There's no way that little girl could face Erza from Fairy Tail, even Natsumi and Brandon are afraid of her. And Brandon's pretty strong."

She looked over to Brandon and winked ,causing the tall wizard to turn red before charging at Erza. Said wizard smiled, charging back at her. 'People always underestimate me because I'm small, and yet, I have managed to prove each and every one of them wrong...'

 _"_ AHHH!"

 **"POWER SLASH!"**

*woosh-ink!*

It was over before anyone knew what happened. Erza began to collapse to the ground as the white haired girl stood before her, victorious. Everyone was shocked to see that a small petite girk had defeated THE Erza Scarlet, and not only that, but with one hit as well. The girl smiled at the onlookers.

"Who is she?"

"Woah, I'm not messing with her."

"I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!"

Natsumi POV:

What just happened? Erza's not like this. Only one attack and she's down? Not to mention: she didn't recieve any damage either. Yet, she seems so kind. So warm... Like you Igneel.

Brandon POV:

A bit shocking seeing Erza fall down with just one hit, maybe the master might promote her to S class very soon. Come to think of it, I have enough power to be an S class wizard, don't I Lycora?

Lycora POV:

Things have certainly gotten interesting. First you attract almost all the females in your guild, and next thing; they want to kill you for spending most of your time with the daughter of Igneel. I knew this was meant to be. Igneel's daughter, and my son eventually becoming one. Only if that flame head of hers wasn't so dense.

I should send him a message, after all; I was the only dragon that actually told him where I was going, rather than dissapearing without a trace like the rest of them.

Flashback

July 6, X777

"Lycora, what do you mean?! I can't live without you! You're the only one that didn't treat me like a freak, you taught me dragon slayer magic, and you even treated me as your own son! Why are you leaving me?! Why?! *sniff* why?"

"I'm sorry Brandon, this is as tough for you as it is for me. You're not alone however; many dragon slayers are also going through this. You're a special breed of dragon slayer my son, one with an abnormal amount of magical energy. You managed to destroy that large rock with one hit, and you even had control over Dragon Force when you were just 7. Go on and smell the roses, my son. Life can be beautiful if you can enjoy it."

"But, what about you; mother? What can I do without you? You were the queen of the plasma dragons, so how can I lead myself without your knowledge."

"Who said you were going without my knowledge?"

Little Brandon's eyes widened as he gasped.

"I will send four gifts, one for each direction of the wind. You will find these gifts; as they amplify your magic power. Two swords, a cloak, and a lacrima. Use these gifts well, as they each have their own value, and virtue. Feed the birds, my son, and you'll see why I defeated Acnologia."

"Thank you Lycora. So is this goodbye?"

"No, I still have one day left with my son, don't I?"

Little Brandon let out a toothy smile.

"YEAH!"

Flashback end

Brandon, I hope you find them.


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Gift part 1

Heading back to the guild was a new white haired girl, a pinkette, and a tall mage who had a scarlet haired mage over his shoulder. As they approached the guild, they noticed all of the other mages were staring at them. Master Makarov was the first to question the three mages.

"Brandon, what did you do? And who is this girl?"

"That's Erza on my shoulder, are you blind?"

"NOT HER! The white haired girl to your left!"

"This is Ammy Kazimuchy, we found her lurking around and we decided to recruit her."

Whispers were heard all over the guild.

"A new recruit? She looks so small though."

"She's so cute, might be a damsel in distress later on."

"She'll fit in with the kids."

"Mind you, she took out Erza with one hit"

Everyone looked at Natsumi with disbelief at what she had said. The little girl, took out one of their top mages with one hit? It seemed impossible that somebody so delicate could take out the she devil's rival with one striking blow.

"I highly doubt that." Came a cocky voice.

"Mira"

Said mage was perched up on a ledge as she hopped onto the floor.

"If she really took out Erza on her own, how come she doesn't have a scratch? Erza's a strong fighter, so I doubt she would've made it out unscathed."

"You clearly underestimate me." Responded the other white head, now with a stern look on her face.

"I can destroy the whole town if I have to prove myself to you."

Mira's eyes glared at the new girl, she noticed all the girl had was a paintbrush.

 _"Does she use the samemagic as Reedus? If so, then how did she become so strong when Reedus is weak?"_

"Allow me to demostrate."

"With pleasure."

Ammy took in a deep breath, and scanned her surroundings. She noticed a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She fixed her eyes on her target, took out her paintbrush, and shot.

"POWER SLASH"

*crash*

The chandelier crashed just right next to Mirajane, nearly hitting her in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Well, when you said you wanted a demonstration, I gave you one. You should've moved out of the way."

"You could've killed someone!"

"And YOU could've used your brain for once!"

" **WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP BICKERING**?!"

Both of them froze as the master shrank down to his normal size.

"We would like it if you joined our guild Ammy."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Seeing as how powerful you are already, I can promote you to S class already!"

"Not so fast!" Yelled a yellow haired wizard.

"Laxus!"

"Gramps, do you really think this girl is more powerful than me? She only used one spell!"

"If you wanna try and fight me, I gladly accept your challenge."

All heads turned to Ammy, as they could not believe their ears.

"This little girl has been in the guild for 15 minutes, and she already wants to pick a fight with one of the strongest wizards in the guild?!"

"Is that so? Fine then."

Laxus took a step back.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

A beam of electricity shot out of Laxus's mouth. For a second, it seemed time stopped. The guild watched in panic as the lightning was mere inches away from Ammy, until she opened her eyes.

"WHIRLWIND!"

The lightning was blown to the side, crashing through the guild, destroying part of it in the process. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened.

"ELEMENTAL BRUSH TECHNIQUE: STEAL!"

Ammy drew a line from her perspective, from Grace to Laxus. Soon enough the lightning dragon slayerwas covered in a sheet of thick ice. The guild couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"She's defeating Laxus, with ease!"

"She's literally toying around him. Who is this girl?"

Brandon couldn't help but smile. _"Maybe she is the one"._ He thought to himself.

Master Makarov couldn't believe his eyes, his own grandson; who was one of the strongest members of the guild, was being defeated. He had hoped Laxus would learn from his father's past mistakes, but he didn't expect him to learn this way.

"Now time to finish this. POWER SLASH!"

And with that, the ice cracked in half. What was revealed was a defeated Laxus. As he fell back from the impact of the power slash, he couldn't help but notice the girl's red markings glowing.

"And for the finale."

Ammy put her brush away, and gulped lungfulls of air.

"SUN DRAGON ROAR!"

A heat wave so immense was sent through to Laxus, he could feel his skin being burned as he bellowed out in pain. The girl had already done the damage, as burn marks appeared all over the lacrima dragon slayer. Laxus never thought he would be defeated by such an innocent looking girl, who used not one, but TWO techniques against him. Laxus now, lay on the ground; shaking and trembling from the girl's power.

"Somebody had to teach him sooner or later." Master Makarov said, looking at his defeated grandson.

"I'm surprised he's still in one piece. Most wizards don't usually survive a blast like that."

"I never knew you were a dragon slayer, Ammy. Was it the first magic you learned?"

The small girl could only nod. "Yes. Like most of the dragon slayers here, I was raised by a dragon as well."

Flashback

"Sola, the Sun Dragon, was my foster mother. I never knew my real parents, as they abandoned me. But Sola helped me become a wizard, as she wanted me to defend myself. One day, she just vanished. Got up and left, without saying goodbye.

" _Sola? Where are you?"_

"I was so afraid of being alone that I cried for days on end. Never has she returned since. She left me a gift though."

"A gift?"

"This paintbrush. On it was a note, saying: 'this brush will take the effects of your initial magic, and hold it's own power from the heavens. Use it wisely. From, Sola"

Flashback end

"So I developed my own magic. Heaven's brush magic, and ever since then, I've never been defeated."

"Heaven's brush magic? What does it do?"

"It takes on the properties of the userms first magic. For example, I have Dragon Slayer magic as my first magic. Therefore, my brush will affect dragons."

"But what about what you did to Laxus, you froze him over with my ice!"

"Heaven's brush magic can 'steal' any element nearby, I simply got the ice from you to freeze Laxus."

The rest of the guild froze at her statement.

" _Steal elements, huh? No wonder why she could freeze Laxus. She needs an external source of power. She's really cute though. I wonder if this was the gift Lycora was talking about? Two swords. A companion?"_

A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts. "No, no, no! Brandon, ypu got it all wrong!"

Brandon's eyes widened as he gasped.

" _Lycora?"_

 _"_ Who else could it be?"

 _"What are you doing inside my head?"_

"Find the first gift, and you'll find out. The first gift is in the East Forest. There you'll use your scent to find the first gift. I'm counting on you to find it, Brandon."

" _Thank you, Lycora."_

"Brandon, are you ok?" Asked a concerned Ammy.

"I'm fine. Master, I'll be right back. There's something I gotta do."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Yelled a familiar voice. Erza was awake.

"You don't have to be so loud, you nearly busted my ear drums."

"YOU COULD AT LEAST COMPENSATE FOR WHY YOU BROUGHT HER INTO THE GUILD!" Erza pointed at Ammy.

With a sigh, Brandon replied "I'm sorry Erza." And with that, his fists lit with Plasma. "PLASMA DRAGON IRON FIST!" All Erza saw next was black.


	5. Update

Hello, this is not part of the story, but my brother died two days ago, so I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a while.


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry I haven't been updating guys, but it's been a horrible month for me. 10 days after my brother died in a car accident, one of my friends died from drowning after she got hit by a boat. Thank you guys for your support, and I will get back to writing pretty soon. I'll be sure to include some Naruto fanfiction in the future.


	7. Chapter 5: Puppets

**HEY THERE! Sorry I didn't update for so long, since my brother died, as well as one of my best friends, I wasn't really able to write for a while. So here I am writing a short chapter for you, and there's a reference to someone who was very important in my life who also died.**

 **So besides all of the people that mattered to me being dead, things are becoming interesting. As you noticed, there is a Naruto fanfic on my page, and it takes after a railroading setting. I just wanted to do something different for once. Since I'm oart of the Naruto fandom now, I might be updating that story more often than this. Maybe take a hiatus to blow off some steam. Sorry. Anyways, just enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave a review!**

Brienne Anderson ran, she ran as quick her four ft eight inch body could run. On her back was a massive doll, or was it a puppet? She didn't care as it was her first friend she ever had. All she could do is run. Run from the screams of her village being destroyed, as worshippers of the Black Wizard Zeref would take all the children away.

Growing up an orphan, Brienne was just a little girl with alot on her mind, and on her sky blue hair. Having no adults gave her time to salvage, create, and play around all day. However, that meant playing on her own. She was a lonely lass, yes. But she would have found a solution if most people didn't shun her away like the bubonic plague. Desperate, she resorted to Puppeteering to gain money, she soon realized where she stood. Puppeteering brought little money, but it was enough. She always relied on what little she could recieve. Now, she's being chased by a mob that wants her to be used as a slave in multiple ways of torment. Rape, and forced labour being one of them. 'What did I ever do to deserve this? All I wanted was to continue my puppeteering buisness, maybe outdo Monzaemon Chikamatsu as well!' She thought to herself. She grinded to a halt when there was a cliff face blocking her way. 'Well, this is it. Time for me to say goodbye Monty.' She closed her eyes as a hand was about to grab her.

 **PLASMA DRAGON ROAR!**

She quickly saw a wave of purple electric shock as the Zeref worshippers were blown away, turning to her right she saw a young man standing two feet higher than her height. He had a darker shade of blue hair and tanned skin, and on his left shoulder bore the Fairy Tail guild mark.

Brandon POV:

As I saw the little girl looking at me, I can't help but think that I keep running into the wrong individuals. Don't get me wrong, she's cute, but she's not on the list of my priorities. The only thing that interested me was that puppet she was carrying. Why did she carry such a large puppet? I might as well ask.

"Miss, why are you carrying that puppet?"


End file.
